


Путь домой

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Baekhyun has a furry backside, Childhood Hybrids, Corgi Hybrid Baekhyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homecoming, Jongdae is just a big kitten, Lynx Hybrid Jongdae, M/M, Nursery for Hybrids, Yixing and Chanyeol and Joonmyun are human, but he is the best, inspiration "A Dog's Way Home" (2019), other hybrids are mentioned, spotted jacket from the Don't Mess Up My Tempo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Бэкхён — обычный гибрид корги, живущий в питомнике и мечтающий найти свой дом☆ Персонажи: BAEKCHEN — основные; Чунмён, Исин, Чанёль,☆ Рейтинг: PG-13 за хвосты и НАМЁКИ☆ Количество слов: ~ 3300☆ Категория: джен, преслэш☆ Жанры: AU, дружба, лёгкий Hurt/comfort☆ Предупреждения: антинаука и антибиология, то есть гибрид!ау, ООС☆ Примечания: вольное обращение с законами гибридных аушек, гибридный возраст персонажей может отличаться для разных видов гибридов и от фактического, совершеннолетие гибрида — время, когда гибрид становится достаточно взрослым, чтобы люди могли забрать его к себе домой☆ От автора: название не случайно связано с фильмом «Путь домой»(2019), автор вдохновился





	Путь домой

**Author's Note:**

> с Днем Рождения любимого админа elka17 ❤
> 
> паблику с ковриком ^^
> 
> спасибо Рисовый Переводчик за поддержку, альфаридинг и ловлю очепяток

***  
  
Бэкхён был обычным гибридом корги.  
  
Обычным среди ещё тридцати таких же гибридов, обитающих в корги-секторе смешанного питомника.  
  
В меру подвижный, в меру игривый, в меру любопытный, в меру обаятельный и веселый. С маленьким хвостом, большими ушами и огромным добрым сердцем.  
  
Дружил с соседями по комнате и игровой площадке, слушался воспитателей, и, как и многие гибриды, очень ждал дня, когда его заберут в семью.  
  
Но до первых смотрин Бэкхёну еще оставалось минимум два месяца обучения в питомнике, да и после, как рассказывали старшие, идеальные хозяева для юного гибрида могли найтись не сразу, иногда проходили годы после достижения подходящего возраста, а подходящий человек так и не приходил.  
  
Но Бэкхён — будучи щенком умным и начитанным — верил, что его история станет самой лучшей и реальной сказкой со счастливым концом, а новая семья — долгожданным подарком на день гибридного совершеннолетия.  
  
***  
  
Про дыру в заборе Бэкхён никому не рассказывал.  
  
Он обнаружил ее случайно, когда исследовал площадку в поисках новых интересных игр. Дыра была в самом дальнем углу от жилых домиков, там, где росли раскидистые вишневые деревья. Маленькие гибриды туда не доходили, да и старшие предпочитали проводить свободное время в бассейне, зале или игровой площадке с лестницами.  
  
Да и дыра совсем дырой не была — так, висевшая на одном гвозде доска, отодвинув которую Бэкхён осторожно выбирался за площадку корги-сектора. Ходить по территориям других гибридов формально в питомнике не запрещалось, но обычно для этого нужно было спрашивать разрешение, долго ждать освободившегося воспитателя для сопровождения, набирать полную сумку вкусняшек для новых знакомых и заготавливать приветственную речь.  
  
Бэкхёну формальности не нравились, хотя сумку с вкусняшками он брал с собой и так.  
  
Дыру Бэкхён обнаружил всего неделю назад, но за эту неделю успел узнать, что играть с гибридами лисиц так же шумно, как со своими сородичами. Что у гибридов зайцев уши ещё длиннее, чем у корги. Что гибриды хомяков ходят везде не меньше, чем по трое. Гибриды кошек — зазнайки, енотов — прилипалы, а гибриды выдр очень любят купаться и мармеладных мишек.  
  
А еще за пределами всех остальных территорий округ всего одного деревянного домика тянулся мрачный железный забор из прутьев, как на картинках про зоопарки.  
  
Забор Бэкхёну не нравился, но в-меру-любопытство было сильнее, а еще привлекала внимание большая предупреждающая табличка, слова на которой Бэкхён пока не мог прочитать, но зарисовал, чтобы обязательно найти в словаре, вернувшись в свою комнату.  
  
Поэтому три последних дня Бэкхён завершал свою вылазку у этого мрачного забора, садился на камень рядом и ждал. Что там живут гибриды, Бэкхён даже не сомневался, но не мог вспомнить ни одного вида, кто бы был так опасен, чтобы так сильно огораживать территорию.  
  
Но, видимо, эти гибриды были не любителями прогулок, или спали именно в то время, когда Бэкхён к ним приходил. А может, и всё время.  
  
Бэкхён не знал, для чего такие нужны, но все чаще думал на родственников гризли.  
  
***  
  
«Внимание — гибриды рыси»  
  
Бэкхёну повезло на четвертый день.  
  
После обеда вместо сна он снова отправился к железному забору, и в этот раз не собирался сидеть молча, а хотел попробовать позвать обитателей, или уже забыть эту идею с ними познакомиться, и идти изучать питомник дальше.  
  
Но когда Бэкхён только подошел к любимому камню, обитатели вышли из домика сами.  
  
Точнее сам.  
  
Гибрид был один и по виду не старше Бэкхёна.  
  
Он тер глаза и активно зевал. Уши на его голове были короче, чем у гибридов зайцев, но точно не меньше по ширине, чем у Бэкхёна, а кончики их венчали смешные черные кисточки.  
  
Засмотревшись, Бэкхён не заметил, что подошел совсем близко к железным прутьям, очнувшись, только когда встретился с ними носом.  
  
— Ой!  
  
Гибрид вздрогнул, убрал руки от лица и удивленно посмотрел на Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты кто?  
  
Руки его, опустившись, сразу утонули с рукавах большой — явно на пару размеров большей –пятнистой кофты. Настолько пятнистой, что делала гибрида еще больше похожим на настоящих рысей с картинок.  
  
— Я? Ээээ… Бэкхён?  
  
— Бэкхён?  
  
— То есть без вопроса Бэкхён, я — гибрид корги, тоже живу в этом питомнике. Я тут гуляю и ищу новых друзей, пока меня не заберут в семью. А ты гуляешь один? Я уже три дня сюда прихожу, но ты первый, кого я за это время увидел. Твои соседи не любят улицу?  
  
Гибрид наклонил голову, о чём-то задумавшись, а Бэкхён заметил, что на загривке у него еще не сошел настоящий пятнистый мех. Гибриды становились ближе к людям с возрастом, в детстве нередко сохраняя рудименты животных предков. У Бэкхёна тоже вся спина от лопаток и до самого низа и даже попа и ноги были до сих пор покрыты светлой бежевой шерстью, мягкой и теплой.  
  
— Моего брата недавно перевели во взрослую школу, — ответил гибрид, спустя длинную паузу, и в голосе его Бэкхён почувствовал грусть. Сам Бэкхён никого из корги в питомнике не считал родными братьями, но даже так всё равно думал, что будет очень скучать, когда их всех заберут по семьям. И совсем не представлял, как бы чувствовал себя, если бы забрали всех, кроме него. — Мы всегда на улице играли с ним, воспитатели сказали, что могу играть и один, но я пока не научился. А к другим гибридам меня не пускают. Мне нравится гулять, но…  
  
— Хочешь, я буду приходить играть с тобой? Я знаю много игр и умею находить дыры в самых неприступных заборах. И вот, — Бэкхен открыл сумку и вытряхнул из кармана последних мармеладных мишек, — дай руку. Они очень вкусные.  
  
Глаза гибрида широко открылись, когда Бэкхён протянул конфеты через прутья, дожидаясь, пока гибрид протянет раскрытую ладонь.  
  
А после Бэкхён смотрел, как гибрид осторожно откусывал мармеладную голову, и сразу блаженно щурился, умяв всех мишек меньше чем за минуту.  
  
— Я принесу еще. Завтра. Мне тоже не разрешают есть много, но я скажу Чунмёну, что это для друга.  
  
— Для друга? Для меня?  
  
Кисточки на ушах гибрида смущенно дернулись вниз, и большое сердце Бэкхёна дернулось следом.  
  
***  
  
Чунмён сказал, что гибрида зовут Чондэ.  
  
А ещё рассказал, почему Чондэ живет в таком вольере.  
  
— Гибриды рыси не так опасны, как тебе могло показаться, но им требуется гораздо больше контроля, воспитания и внимания. Они появляются редко, в семьи их забирают еще реже, и взрослые гибриды чаще всего просто переходят потом в другие питомники, где и проводят всю жизнь. Они плохо приспосабливаются к общению с другими видами, редко доверяют кому-то, кроме таких же гибридов, считая последних настоящими братьями. В маленьком возрасте уже сильные, но еще не контролируют эту силу, поэтому могут случайно себя или других детей покалечить. Попав в хорошую семью, быстро привязываются, но во взрослом возрасте лучше адаптируются к миру людей, чем, например, твой вид, и редко остаются домашними питомцами. Но в нашем питомнике для Чондэ пока нет подходящего воспитателя.  
  
— Но я могу быть его другом? Я тоже сильный.  
  
Чунмён рассмеялся и потрепал Бэкхёна по ушам.  
  
— Только пока через прутья, и не попадайся другим воспитателям. И предупреждай меня уже, когда уходишь с территории, не думай, что я не знаю твой маленький секрет.  
  
Чунмён не ограничил временем слово «пока», но и Бэкхён пока никуда и не торопился.  
  
До дня его рождения еще оставалось больше трех месяцев, и Бэкхён решил, что обязательно станет Чондэ настоящим другом и сделает всё, чтобы будущие хозяева захотели забрать их вместе в новую семью.  
  
***  
  
Больше всего Чондэ нравилась игра «Тяни-толкай».  
  
Тяни — это когда Чондэ снимал свою пятнистую кофту и через прутья протягивал ее Бэкхёну.  
  
Толкай — это когда Бэкхён цеплялся за один рукав, а Чондэ за второй пытался забрать её обратно.  
  
В конце игры они каждый раз падали, смеясь, на землю, а кофта так и лежала между прутьями.  
  
Потом по пятнистой ткани ходили в гости друг к другу мармеладные мишки, завоевывали новые пятнистые территории, дружили и устраивали шуточные бои.  
  
Чондэ делил мишек по цветам, а Бэкхён по размерам, себе забирая всех самых маленьких.  
  
Еще была игра «Зеркало», когда Бэкхён прыгал по камням, и вставал в разные позы, а Чондэ должен был за ним движение в движение повторить. И наоборот. Камней у Чондэ на площадке не было, зато были бревна и деревья, Бэкхён каждый раз удивлялся, как долго Чондэ может висеть на дереве, зацепившись одними руками, и с достоинством признавал поражения.  
  
Второй любимой игрой Чондэ была «Покажи на пальцах».  
  
Попроси кто Бэкхёна рассказать, он бы не смог объяснить правила и чем она отличалась от «камень-ножницы-бумага», но они с Чондэ понимали друг друга прекрасно, а когда ошибались — смеялись снова, соприкасаясь через прутья забора лбами, затылками и ушами. А когда уставали и успокаивались, то просто продолжали так сидеть, сплетая руки, молча, или тихо рассказывая, как прошел их предыдущий вечер и день.  
  
Любимой игрой Бэкхёна была «Найди в заборе Чондэ слабое звено и сломай его».  
  
И однажды он в нее выиграл, найдя место, где прутья не доходили до самой земли, и, подкопав ее немного, можно было пролезть под ними.  
  
В тот день он пришел рано, поэтому Чондэ еще не вышел на площадку, и Бэкхён спрятался за одно из деревьев, чтобы его удивить.  
  
Чондэ вышел как обычно еще сонный, и Бэкхён подошел со спины, закрывая ему глаза.  
  
В следующее мгновение Бэкхён услышал его испуганный крик и почувствовал, как болит встретившаяся со стеной домика спина.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Бэкхён, как только белые мошки перестали летать перед глазами.  
  
Чондэ выглядел очень виноватым и не решался подойти.  
  
Бэкхён дохромал до него сам, уткнулся лбом в плечо и наконец-то обнял, как давно просила его тактильная корги-душа.  
  
— Не делай так больше, — услышал он через минуту приглушенный голос Чондэ, а потом почувствовал, как Чондэ изучает носом его ухо.  
  
— Не буду.  
  
Кажется, Чондэ тоже очень нравилось обниматься.  
  
***  
  
Первую неделю от желающих забрать себе Бэкхёна домой не было отбоя.  
  
Чунмён говорил, что это всё его обаяние, Бэкхён считал — что цель и мечта.  
  
На второй неделе мечта столкнулась с реальностью.  
  
Никто не хотел брать вместе с Бэкхёном себе домой Чондэ.  
  
Даже хуже — только видя его, стоящего у прутьев, женщины охали, мужчины отводили взгляд, а дети, которых тоже брали зачем-то в питомники, начинали плакать.  
  
Бэкхён даже попросил Чунмёна убрать ту страшную табличку, но это помогало слабо.  
  
Люди трепали Бэкхёна по ушам, но разворачивались и уходили.  
  
Бэкхён держал Чондэ за руку и обещал, что останется с ним до последнего, до того самого человека, который решится предоставить им обоим свой дом.  
  
  
Через пару месяцев в корги-секторе стало непривычно тихо. Почти всех ровесников Бэкхёна забрали в семьи, и даже многих старших, а остальных уже перевели во взрослый питомник. Воспитатели говорили, что это невиданный для питомника успех и уже несколько лет такого не было.  
  
Бэкхён знал, что уже давно мог счастливо переехать в новый дом, но без Чондэ этот дом не был бы теперь настоящим домом.  
  
Но Чондэ грустил всё чаще и уже готовился к переезду во взрослую школу, к новым прутьям и сеткам.  
  
Без Бэкхёна.  
  
Во взрослых питомниках гибриды рыси не могли дружить с гибридами корги.  
  
***  
  
Человека звали Исин, и он Бэкхёну сразу понравился.  
  
Он улыбался всем гибридам мягко, но вел себя уверенно и строго. С воспитателями и Чунмёном общался очень вежливо, и три дня приходил только, чтобы Бэкхёна изучить и познакомиться. Показывал свой дом на фотографиях, рассказывал о работе, и что очень давно хотел завести себе ушастого друга.  
  
Никто из людей до этого Бэкхёну так не нравился и никогда до этого Бэкхён не хотел так сильно к ним переехать.  
  
Через три дня Бэкхён решил, что уже можно знакомить Исина с Чондэ.  
  
Исин чесал их обоих по ушам, пока они сидели в вольере Чондэ, где Чунмён разрешил им устроить маленький пикник, и Бэкхён млел от счастливого удовольствия.  
  
— У тебя такой хороший друг, — сказал Исин, когда чай закончился, — мне теперь будет грустно, что приходится вас разлучать.  
  
— Вдвоем. Возьми нас вдвоем.  
  
— Ох, малыш, — Исин взял Бэкхёна за руку, вглядом будто извиняясь, что не может взять домой всех на свете гибридов. Но Бэкхёну и не нужны были все. — Я бы с радостью, но пока могу себе позволить только одного, и документы и билет в Китай уже оформлены, у нас в стране за каждого нужно платить отдельные налоги, может быть, через год, если твой друг еще не найдет себе семью, мы за ним вернемся, а если найдет, то будем прилетать в гости.  
  
— В Китай? — тихо повторил Чондэ и опустил голову.  
  
У Чондэ не было в запасе года, даже месяца не было.  
  
— Тогда возьми его, — уверенно сказал Бэкхён, перемещая руку Исина к руке Чондэ, — тебе же он тоже понравился? А через год, если меня не возьмут, вы вернетесь. Или я буду приезжать к вам в гости.  
  
Исин кивнул и улыбнулся обоим.  
  
Бэкхён незаметно сжал за спиной вторую руку Чондэ, жестом прося не сопротивляться.  
  
Бэкхён сразу заметил, что Чондэ Исин понравился не меньше.  
  
Уже у дверей питомника провожая машину, увозящую Чондэ в новую взрослую жизнь, Бэкхён понял, что не взял у Исина никаких контактов.  
  
***  
  
Человека звали Чанёль, а Бэкхён всё еще мечтал о семье и настоящем доме.  
  
Чанёль много работал, путешествовал и сразу признался Бэкхёну, что однажды просто устал возвращаться в пустой дом.  
  
Чанёль улыбался почти как Исин, и даже мягче, и тоже гладил Бэкхёна по ушам. Ладони у Чанёля были большие, шершавые и чем-то напоминали Бэкхёну нос Чондэ.  
  
А еще Чанёль часто летал в Китай и однажды мог бы взять с собой Бэкхёна.  
  
Прошло уже три месяца, а от Чондэ и Исина не было никакой весточки. Бэкхён догадался, что через год Исин за ним не вернётся. Зато Чондэ нашёл свой дом, такая редкость для таких гибридов.  
  
Бэкхён тоже почти нашел.  
  
И теперь, собрав свой чемодан и игрушки, последний раз осмотрел пустую уже комнату и попросил Чанёля немного его подождать.  
  
На спинке кровати Чондэ всё еще висела его пятнистая кофта.  
  
Бэкхён уткнулся в нее лицом, и стоял бы так еще долго, если бы от дверей не раздалось деликатное покашливание.  
  
— Я думаю, никто не будет против, если ты заберешь ее с собой, все равно питомник в ближайшее время не будет разводить гибридов рыси, — сказал Чунмён, и подошел, обнимая Бэкхёна и похлопывая его по спине, — ты был одним из лучших моих воспитанников. Сохрани эти воспоминания.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Бэкхён знал, что для гибрида у него было счастливое детство.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён не знал, что города такие большие.  
  
Страны большие, а континенты так вовсе огромные, и затеряться на них одному маленькому, пусть даже редкому, гибриду, было проще простого. Особенно, если у гибрида нет соцсетей, а хозяин его личность не публичная и фамилию его никто не знает.  
  
За пять лет Бэкхён не сумел найти от Чондэ даже хвоста.  
  
Один раз они с Чанёлем даже жили два месяца в Китае, в разных городах, ходили по улицам и опрашивали прохожих.  
  
Бэкхён брал обаянием, в Чанёле обаяния было не меньше, но помогало это мало, и никто из опрошенных никогда гибрида рыси не видел даже на картинках.  
  
Потом Чанёля снова забрала работа, и Бэкхён шерстил интернет самостоятельно, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку.  
  
Порывался поехать в Китай один, но Чанёль поймал его в дверях за шкирку и прочитал лекцию, сколько в Китае пропадает людей, и сколько может пропасть одиноко гуляющих гибридов.  
  
Чанёль был отличным хозяином: обустроил Бэкхёну целую комнату, выделил телевизор с приставкой, научил готовить и проводил с ним всё свободное время. Которого было не так уж и много, но Бэкхёну хватало.  
  
А ещё Чанёль подарил ему большую книжку «О гибридах для гибридов». Сам иногда читал того же издательства, только для людей и по воспитанию.  
  
Книжка рассказала, что если Чондэ решил затеряться, то искать его не стоит.  
  
У Бэкхёна на самом деле была сейчас вполне отличная жизнь.  
  
Бэкхён надеялся, что и Чондэ был счастлив.  
  
Счастлив с Исином или самостоятельно, и не скучает по Бэкхёну так же сильно.  
  
***  
  
Ещё через год Бэкхён стал чаще выходить из дома и даже нашел работу.  
  
Гибридов не везде брали, в основном на подработки, но Бэкхёну повезло устроиться аниматором в Макдональдс. Детям нравились его уши в прорезях кепки даже без костюмов, а взрослые улыбались в ответ на улыбки и искренне виляющий маленький хвост. Денег приносило немного, Бэкхён тратил половину на мармеладных мишек, а вторую половину копил на маленькие подарки Чанёлю. Хозяин кафе не раз предлагал Бэкхёну должность на кассе, но это требовало бы больше времени, а Бэкхён по-прежнему помнил, почему Чанёль его взял из питомника, и старался делать так, чтобы дом к его приходу был не пустой.  
  
Мармеладные мишки жили в карманах пятнистой кофты, раз в месяц Бэкхён выбрасывал старых и покупал новых, а иногда выстраивал их на столе, и засыпал с кофтой в обнимку.  
  
Интересно, думал в такие ночи Бэкхён, у Чондэ все такие же мягкие уши с кисточками и пятнистый мех на загривке?  
  
***  
  
Работа сегодня выдалась тяжелой, Чанёль уехал на все выходные, поэтому Бэкхён согласился остаться на ночь на работе помочь на кассе.  
  
Посетителей почти не было, в двенадцать ночи ушли последние, но их кафе не закрывалось на ночь, поэтому совсем спать тоже нельзя было. Бэкхён клевал носом и играл в «Тяни-Толкай» с лимонадной соломинкой.  
  
Было почти четыре утра, когда напарник Бэкхёна вернулся, прогоняя его из-за стойки, а двери кафе открылись, впуская первого посетителя.  
  
— Один чизкейк и имбирный чай, пожалуйста. На улице так льет, жаль, что у вас не продают зонтики.  
  
— Да, сейчас, — начал Бэкхён, пока напарник пробивал заказ на кассе, и замер.  
  
Посетитель смотрел не на продавца за кассой, и даже не на свой кошелек.  
  
Не отрываясь, он с интересом изучал лицо опешившего Бэкхёна и улыбался.  
  
А с черных кисточек на ушах стекала на пятнистый капюшон вода.  
  
***  
  
Они сидели за маленьким столиком, за перегородкой, где обычно устраивали свидания на выходных сотрудники.  
  
Чондэ смешно дул на чай, а Бэкхён всё никак не мог отпустить его руку.  
  
Рядом с чашкой чизкейк Чондэ уже атаковали мармеладные мишки из свежекупленного вечером пакета, а Бэкхён начинал верить в неслучайные случайности.  
  
— … а потом мы решили переехать в Корею, — продолжал рассказывать Чондэ, — я каждый год навещаю на праздники Чунмёна. Привожу фрукты детям. И у них так почти и нет сейчас гибридов корги после твоего выпуска, представляешь? Зато появились гибриды хорьков. Я надеялся, что ты тоже когда-нибудь к ним приедешь, просил Чунмёна узнать твой новый адрес. Хотел послать хотя бы открытку. Исин же действительно хотел тебя забрать. Но через год у него не получилось, а Чунмён рассказал потом, что ты нашел хозяина еще до своего нового дня рождения. Что он большой и очень тебе подходит.  
  
— И похож на Исина.  
  
— Здорово. Хочу уже с ним познакомиться.  
  
— Он вернется только завтра.  
  
— У меня как раз сегодня целый день свободен.  
  
— А я сохранил твою кофту. И иногда сплю с ней.  
  
Чондэ рассмеялся, кисточки на его ушах игриво загнулись к затылку, а взгляд стал хитро рысьим.  
  
— А какие у тебя еще есть интересные секреты?  
  
Бэкхён закрыл лицо руками, впервые жалея, что уши у него не достаточно огромные, чтобы закрыться еще и ими.  
  
Не рассказывать же Чондэ с ходу, что шерсть со спины Бэкхёна сошла, но почему то осталась чуть ниже пояса до самого хвоста.  
  
За капюшоном было не видно, но Бэкхён всё еще думал про меховые пятнышки у Чондэ на загривке.  
  
***  
  
— Бэкхён, я дома!  
  
Чанёль не спрашивал, почему вдруг у него появилось два питомца.  
  
Спокойно ловил по утрам сонного Чондэ в пижаме Бэкхёна, так же спокойно давал ему в руки чашку с чаем, а потом нарезал для обоих бутерброды.  
  
Они с Чондэ даже познакомились так же, после того, как Чондэ и Бэкхён за счастливое воссоединение превратили квартиру в маленький бардак и зону новых игр, и заснули на диване в обнимку с пультом от телевизора и друг другом.  
  
Исин не спрашивал, как Чондэ Бэкхёна нашел, но тоже был рад, что Бэкхён потерялся для них не окончательно. Когда Чанёль уезжал надолго, Бэкхён ночевал у них дома, и тоже ходил там в пижаме Чондэ.  
  
А сам Чондэ уже совсем не был похож на одинокого гибрида рыси за железным забором в питомнике, но всё еще оставался Чондэ Бэкхёна.  
  
До сих пор изучал носом его уши, будто не знал уже, как свои. Урчал и смеялся, когда выигрывал в «Тяни-Толкай» одеяло, и прижимался лбом, рассказывая Бэкхёну, как прошел его день. За все предыдущие шесть лет.  
  
И совсем не смеялся над шерстью Бэкхёна на попе. Только когтями впивался. Игриво и совсем не больно.  
  
А мягкий загривок Чондэ было так восхитительно кусать.  
  
***  
  
P.S.:  
  
— А давай их познакомим?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Чанёля и Исина.  
  
— Тебе не нравится жить на два дома?  
  
— Очень нравится. Но вдруг они друг другу тоже понравятся.  
  
— Хочешь поработать волшебным купидоном?  
  
— Хочу поработать волшебной рысью.  
  
— Подожди, «тоже» — это значит, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
— Нет, с тобой я сплю, а нравятся мне мармеладные мишки.  
  
— Мне тоже… Ты мне тоже мне очень нравишься, Чондэ.  
  
— А то я не понял.  
  
  
И каждый дом с тобою рядом будет моим настоящим домом…  
  


_20190120_


End file.
